nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hammer
'"The Hammer" '''is the fourth episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 73rd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on June 20, 2014. It was the first episode following the nearly two-month hiatus in the season's broadcast. In the episode, Gallifreyan, Michael, and Rhys investigate the disappearance of another district. Gallifreyan confronts Katarina for the first time since the shock in Orrupt Mausoleum, and another mysterious object is found. Plot Gall stared in shock. Rhys and Michael were openmouthed. Yet another district had been wiped of its population. Merely hours earlier, Katarina had revealed herself at Orrupt Mausoleum, piercing Gall's heart and collapsing the stable life she had built with Michael. Rhys started toward the Town Square. He bent down to inspect the ground. Michael circled around the perimeter, calling out for survivors. Gall peered inside a dilapidated house. It seemed so normal, yet it was so extraordinary. Its inhabitants had been completely erased. What was it? Disease? A plague? An army? Mutual disgust with district? Daleks? Katarina. Waving black hair filled Gall's vision. That's who must have done this. Katarina. But how? How did Katarina do away with two entire districts? Gall closed her eyes and shook her head. But when she opened them, she could still see Katarina's face. "Hello." Gall's eyes bulged. Katarina was inches from her face. Gall let out a bloodcurdling scream. Rhys and Michael sprinted over. Gall had collapsed in the doorway of a home. No one else was to be seen. Rhys questioned Galli in a hurry, but she was too distraught to speak. She remembered Kat's words, "I'm not alone." What did she mean? Was she converting those she was taking into commie zombies? Did she have followers? There was too much to think about. But she needed to do something. "We need to get the Petals," Gall mumbled. Michael raised an eyebrow? Da fooq she mean? "You mean the royal family," Rhys said. Gall nodded. Sasha. Grant. Niall. They needed to get involved. The government needed to predict and rescue the next district before it disappeared forever. Gall, Michael, and Rhys hurried to go. There was nothing else to be found without special equipment. As Michael and Rhys clambered into the carriage, something glinted in Gall's vision. Something in town square. She told the guys to wait and went to inspect the light. It was coming from inside a gumdrop. It was a mallet. A large, silver mallet, the sunlight reflecting off the tip. Gall reached inside and retrieved it. It was heavy, brand new. The tip, however, was coated in a thin layer of sticky, red, human blood. Production Two Month Hiatus Due to technical difficulties making the broadcast of episodes impossible, no episodes aired. Producers considered cancelling the series or finding an alternative means of airing the episodes. However, a sudden miracle in the production room allowed episodes to continue as normal. Continuity The hammer Gallifreyan found would later prove instrumental in understanding Katarina's motives. Setting The episode was set in Gingerbread House Tyler, continuing the pattern of a new gingerbread house for each episode. This would be the last to do so, due to budget constraints. Trivia *This is the first episode to reference'' Doctor Who''. Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes